Countdown to Halloween Short Story the First
WARNING: DO NOT READ UNTIL OCTOBER 27 This is a short story written by FourFlames for the four-day Halloween Countdown. Enjoy! Chapter the First A bright shape flitted across the trees. Huffing and panting hoarsely, it came to a halt at the tree line. They flicked their tail, hissed, and vanished, their eyes gleaming and turning yellow. He touched his tongue to his teeth. They were growing sharper... He turned away and flew off, eyes bright with insanity. Chapter the Second A Moonwing stared up at the sky in horror. The moon was growing fuller by the minute. Impossible! she thought, flicking her tail. The Deathwing Blue Moon wasn't supposed to be for another seventy years! Her face hardened. I must tell Queen Luna. She dashed into her territory as far as she could run, as fast as her legs could carry her. A bloodcurdling scream disappeared behind her on the wind. Panicking, she came to a stop. But there was nobody there. She uneasily took a few steps forward, then kept on running. Chapter the Third "This is bad, very bad," muttered Morrowseer. "Honestly, Mastermind, I knew you were smart, but not so smart that it's stupid." Mastermind ducked his head. "But the Warborn army was progressing so well!" "You're an idiot!" screamed Morrowseer, whacking him over the head. "You just released a Warborn with wolf and scavenger DNA on the night of the Deathwings' Blue Moon!" Mastermind just rolled his eyes. "So?" Morrowseer whacked him again. "Congratulations doofus, you just created an army of wereborns, oh and by the way, there are some in the soldier dormitories right now." Chapter the Fourth Sunny staggered out into the night sky, yawning. She was still tired but in a pleasant mood because she was going to go out and lay on the sand and stare at the stars before they disappeared. She flopped onto the soft warm ground and put her talons over her chest. She looked up. The stars seemed to dance around the moon, like a little ballet routine. But not tonight. Tonight there were no stars. There were dark clouds and a giant moon that looked like it had swallowed up all of its dancing partners. Sunny sat back up, starting to worry. Was this another Brightest Night that came too early? She was about to fly back to the Academy at Jade Mountain when she heard a deep growl and the sound of claws scraping the ground. The scales on the back of her neck stood straight up. She dared herself to turn around. And that's when it lunged at her face. Chapter the Fifth Tsunami jumped. "Guys! Look!" "You're forgetting that I can't," growled Starflight unpleasantly. Queen Glory just rolled her eyes. "Okay, seriously! You're not going to believe me, but something just attacked Sunny!" Clay frowned and looked out of the cave worriedly. "Is she okay?" Tsunami fretted, thinking about her little Sandwing friend. "I don't know..." "SUNNY IS IN PAIN?!" screamed Starflight, turning his head towards the noise. "TAKE ME TO HER!" "You're right Starflight, we have to go down there and help her, she looks pretty hurt..." Clay whimpered. Queen Glory sighed. "Fine, but if this is all a joke, you'll never hear the end of it." Clay gave her a concerned look and jumped out of the cave, his weak leg dragging behind him. Tsunami just glared at her and followed him. Fatespeaker grabbed Starflight's talon and began guiding him out of the cave. Chapter the Sixth Sunny groaned. The monster's piercing yellow eyes had turned towards her. It snarled, baring its fangs, and flew away howling. Sunny rubbed her arm. It throbbed with the pain from where the creature had bit her. He started to feel a little dizzy. She grabbed the ground like it was about to turn upside down. Suddenly there was a terrible popping noise. She looked down at her claws. They were growing longer. Screaming, she threw herself against the ground. She felt her body convulsing and her teeth getting as long as her claws. Her tail was getting furry and thick. Hair began to course down her arms. She clawed the ground, trying to make it go away. She looked up with her eyes watering and throat stinging. Her friends were running towards her. "No!" screamed Sunny. "No no you have to get out of here!" She looked at herself in terror. "Run!" Chapter the Seventh "Is that Sunny?!" whispered Glory, her voice edgy. Tsunami nodded. "Well we've got to freaking help her!" Tsunami just nodded again. "SUNNY!" yelled Starflight, hugging her. "YOU'RE OKA-- wait why are you furry..." "I don't know." Her gray-green eyes were starting to turn yellow. "Just... run, there's no time..." Starflight backed away grimly. "Ummm, no time for what?" Sunny opened her foaming mouth. "GO!" Glory didn't even ask any questions, she just flew away in terror, dragging Clay by the tail. Fatespeaker fumbled and dragged Starflight into the air, desperately trying to go as fast as she could. Please, please, just let me make it away from Sunny... She turned around to see what had happened to the Sandwing and watched Tsunami grab her by the horns and fling her down into the sand. Snarling, the enraged dragon flew into the air... straight towards Starflight. Chapter the Eighth Fatespeaker turned towards Starflight. "I'm so sorry Starflight but you're going to die, I'm sorry..." Starflight screamed like a girl and crashed out of the sky, flailing his arms. Fatespeaker desperately dove to catch him. Her arms were outstretched. She hesitated, wondering whether he wanted to live, then dove in. Unfortunately, she realized she wasn't the only one trying to catch him. Just as she grabbed Starflight, she felt a thin line of blood trickle down her neck as the were-Sunny shot out and scored with her talons. Fatespeaker panicked and dropped him. Angrily, she turned around and kicked Sunny in the face. She promptly bit Fatespeaker's foot and flung her against the ground. Fatespeaker lurched towards the ground. She made no effort to stop herself. She felt the sand explode around her. She turned towards Starflight, who was splayed painfully next to her. "Starflight, she's bit me... please, you still have a chance... you don't have to just lay here..." "Fatespeaker," he said calmly. "It's okay. If you're going to turn into a monster then I deserve to do it with you, not run away like the coward I am." Fatespeaker felt a pop in her claws. "Are you sure..." "Yes," the blind dragon nodded. He clutched talons. "I will die with you." Chapter the Ninth Queen Luna sat erectly on her throne. "I know what I must do," she said, looking down at the Moonwing. She flew up above her whole kingdom, shouting into a megaphone. "ATTENTION ALL MOONWINGS!" The dragons looked up at their queen with a look of panic. "TONIGHT IS THE NIGHT OF THE DEATHWINGS' BLUE MOON!" She paused, then continued. "THIS MEANS THAT THE WOLF WARBORNS THAT HAVE BEEN CREATED BECAUSE OF SCIENCE WILL ALL GO BERSERK!" The Moonwings all screamed and ran different directions. Queen Luna did a face palm. "CALM DOWN! NOW LISTEN! OUR WHOLE KINGDOM IS TO GO INTO LOCKDOWN! HIDE IN YOUR DENS AND BLOCK EVERY SINGLE WAY IN! NO MATTER WHAT, YOU ARE TO--" A deep rumbling was heard in the distance, then a chorus of howls. "INTO YOUR HOUSES NOW!" yelled Queen Luna. She shot headfirst into the palace and padlocked all the doors as fast as she could with her heart beating outside her chest. Chapter the Tenth Three thousand eyes blazed in the night. Phornox looked over his 'pack.' Everything looked fine. His yellow eyes glinted in pleasure. "Kill them, kill them all," he hissed, his hairy tail lashing. "And then we'll kill some more." The pack howled and rushed out of the woods, in shades of silver and black and pale yellow, and blues and browns and rainbows. They leapt over fallen logs and dashed over rooftops, snarling and tearing and pounding. Good, thought Phornox with a fanged smile. Very good. Then he dashed past the horde and broke towards the palace. Chapter the Eleventh Queen Luna staggered through her room, reaching for things she might need in quarantine. A dagger, a cache of food, books, water, armor... all that stuff. She flew back and forth in her room, trying to shrug off the truth. It was only a matter of time. She walked out into the hallway, advancing towards the wardrobe room. I need clothes in quarantine, she thought, shuddering. Her talons reached out to grab the doorknob. When she opened, out sprang a dragon. And then fangs slashed her face. Category:Fanfictions Category:Content (FourFlames) Category:Fanfictions (Completed) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon)